dragonagefandomcom_es-20200217-history
Dragon Age Wiki:Manual de Estilo
Este manual de estilo describe un estándar de formato limpio y consistente para los artículos en la wiki que nos ocupa. Las formalidades que se describen en el presente conforman una guía propiamente dicha que puede invalidarse donde las circunstancias lo justifiquen. Estas pautas nunca serán infaliblemente perfectas para cada situación, sin embargo, se debe hacer todo lo posible para seguir los consejos descritos en este artículo y de esta manera, otros usuarios utilicen sus ediciones como ejemplo al crear y editar artículos propios. Estas pautas son un resumen de las más importantes para este wiki, pero se puede encontrar un conjunto más extenso en Wikipedia, concretamente en el Manual de estilo. General Una de las partes más importantes de la edición wiki consiste en cómo estructurar un artículo, en efecto, la estructuración es algo poderoso toda vez que con ello se dispone al lector sobre qué información observa así como también cuándo se ejecuta la lectura sobre el contenido relativo. Además de lo anterior puede influir en la colaboración de las personas, el rumbo y la forma en que podría escribirse. La estructura tiene el poder de informar o confundir de la misma manera que la escritura, por tal circunstancia, es menester mantener el artículo bien integrado pues ello garantiza la más alta calidad. Organice secciones dentro del artículo para erigir una estructura jerárquica semejante al esquema. Conserve siempre un enfoque lógico en cada edición pero sin dudar en abandonar dicho aspecto si con ello se facilita la lectura. Siempre que sea posible, intente redactar una introducción para cada sección. Al igual que el artículo en su conjunto, la sección debe comenzar con una introducción seguida de temas y/o subtemas que emerjan consecuentemente. Promueva una estructura dinámica en lugar de una complicada. Demasiadas secciones añadidas generalmente conducen a un artículo confuso o ilegible. Sobre todo, mantenga un diseño consistente. Las siguientes secciones ofrecerán algunos buenos consejos sobre cómo mantener los artículos concisos, coherentes y ordenados. Ejemplos de diseño de artículos La wiki tiene pautas sobre cómo diseñar diferentes tipos de artículos. * Disposición básica * Directrices de personajes * Directrices de localización * Directrices de misiones * Directrices de talentos y hechizos Desambiguación Cuando dos artículos diversos se desplieguen al tenor de un mismo título, se aconseja proceder, a la brevedad posible, con el uso de la desambiguación como es debido. Esta maniobra se puede gestionar añadiendo una palabra descriptiva simple entre paréntesis al final del título del artículo y/o creando una página de desambiguación utilizando la plantilla . La plantilla aludida en el párrafo precedente se debe colocar en la parte inferior de la página. Aunado a lo anterior, si se advierte que dos o más artículos no relacionados con el mismo nombre se encuentran detallados, la práctica que se sugiere llevar a cabo consiste en el uso preferente del título sobre el artículo con más trascendencia o relevancia; una vez satisfecho lo anterior, se debe establecer la adición de desambiguación sobre la descripción del artículo restante. Un ejemplo en particular que puede ilustrar la hipótesis que se redacta es lo sucedido con el DLC [[La canción de Leliana|'La canción de Leliana']]; a saber, dicho contenido adicional y sus elementos descriptivos retuvieron el título original mientras que La canción de Leliana (Banda sonora) , se le agregó el elemento descriptivo. Así las cosas, si en determinado momento se pone de manifiesto que hay dos o más artículos con nombres o términos de búsqueda similares, se puede crear una página de desambiguación. Véase Hawkwind para visualizar un ejemplo. En efecto, resulta de suma importancia señalar que la existencia de múltiples artículos con el mismo nombre, pero que correspondan a diferentes entregas del juego, deben ser materia de la multicitada desambiguación. A su vez, el artículo que verse sobre la interacción de compañeros en eventos sucedidos durante Dragon Age: Origins, '''se titularía "Compañeros (Origins)", mientras que el artículo sobre compañeros en '''Dragon Age II se titularía "Compañeros (Dragon Age II)", y el artículo para acompañantes en Dragon Age: Inquisition se titula como "Compañeros y Asesores (Inquisition)". Existen diferentes plantillas para redirigir al usuario a otras páginas: * * Redericcionamientos Los redireccionamientos generalmente deben crearse cuando el tema de un artículo puede ser referido por múltiples términos, nombres o deletreos diferentes del mismo término o nombre. Al cambiar el nombre de un artículo, el motor wiki crea automáticamente una redirección del nombre antiguo al nuevo. Los redireccionamientos no deben crearse para los plurales, ya que un plural generalmente se puede vincular directamente al singular correspondiente con el marcado wiki estándar, por ejemplo, Mages se muestra como "Magos" pero se vincula a "Mago" Redireccionamientos suaves A veces, simplemente seguir una redirección puede estropear la trama de un juego u otra entrega de la serie Dragon Age como por ejemplo, al revelar la identidad secreta de un personaje o una futura transformación demasiado pronto. En tales casos, se debe crear una "redirección suave" en su lugar, esto es, una página corta que contenga la introducción libre de spoilers acerca del papel del sujeto en la trama y una sección corta de participación que revele su identidad verdadera o futura, pero que se encuentre oculta por una plantilla de spoiler apropiada. Los redireccionamientos suaves deben nombrarse de acuerdo con nuestras convenciones de nomenclatura y agregarse a las categorías de contenido apropiadas que no sean spoilers (ya que la barra de categorías no puede ocultarse por una plantilla de spoiler). Además, la plantilla debe incluirse en la parte superior de dichos artículos que los agrega automáticamente a la Category:Redericcionamientos suaves . Protagonista En artículos enciclopédicos el protagonista de Dragon Age: Origins debe ser referido como "El Guarda", o simplemente "Guarda"; ahora bien, por lo que ve al protagonista de Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening se conoce como "El Guarda Comandante", de igual manera, el protagonista del juego Dragon Age II se conoce como Hawke "El Campeón de Kirkwall" o solamente "El Campeón"; finalmente el protagonista en Dragon Age: Inquisition se le conoce como "El Inquisidor". Como los personajes jugables pueden ser pertenecintes a los sexos de hombres o mujeres respectivamente, se debe utilizar el género neutral al momento de plasmar el texto que les describa puesto que desde cualquier óptica gramatical, el uso de los pronombres se debe limitar a los de naturaleza personal tónica en sus dos aspectos (no preposicional/preposicional) así como también los personales átonos, ello procurando la utilización de la tercera persona, como lo sería, verbigracia: "ello", "sí", "consigo", "ellos", "lo", "la", "le", "se", "los", "las", "les" y "se". Fuera de la cita directa, la tercera persona debe usarse en las secciones de 'tutorial' y la primera persona ("I") solo debe usarse en las páginas de discusión. La segunda persona solo es aceptable cuando se refiere al jugador fuera del universo que constituye el juego, por ejemplo, en los controles y en las páginas de creación de personajes. El término "el jugador" solo debe usarse de manera indnividual para referirse al sujeto que se sumerje por completo en el paradigma el juego, y no al personaje que está bajo su control. Sección del encabezado A menos que un artículo sea muy corto, debe comenzar con una sección introductoria que anteceda al primer subtítulo. El encabezado no debe estar explícitamente titulado Introduction o cualquier encabezado equivalente. La tabla de contenido, si se muestra, aparece después de la sección principal y antes del primer subtítulo. El primer párrafo o encabezado debe ser capaz de estar solo como una descripción concisa del artículo; ergo, se establece el contexto idóneo que explica el tema notablemente para interés del lector. Debe tener uno o dos párrafos de largo y estar escrito en un estilo claro y accesible para que sea fácil una lectura total. Si es posible, haga del título el tema de la primera oración del artículo. Por ejemplo, escriba: Andraste fue la profetiza cuyas enseñanzas más tarde sirvieron de base para la formación de la Capilla. La primera vez que el artículo menciona el título, póngalo en negritas con tres apóstrofes — article title produce título del artículo. Evite otros usos de negrita en la primera oración, excepto los títulos alternativos de un artículo; por ejemplo: La madre de Maric Theirin Moira, conocida como la Reina Rebelde, fue la responsable de inspirar la rebelión contra la ocupación orlesiana de Ferelden y lideró personalmente a las fuerzas rebeldes contra ellos Siga las reglas normales para la cursiva al elegir si poner parte o todo el título en la mencionada cursiva. Esto se aplicará principalmente a los títulos de libros y juegos: Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne es una novela ambientada en el universo Dragon Age. No colocar enlaces en la reiterada negrita del título en la oración principal del artículo. Por ejemplo: : "El enano es una de las tres razas jugables en Dragon Age: Origins." : "El enano es una de las tres razas jugables en Dragon Age: Origins" Cuadro de información Los cuadros de información son plantillas estandarizadas que contienen una descripción general de la información más importante sobre el tema del artículo, como una imagen, nombres comunes y asociaciones. Si el tema del artículo califica para un cuadro de información, siempre debe incluirse en la sección principal, antes del texto principal. Un artículo no debe contener más de un cuadro de información. Consulte los ejemplos de diseño de artículos para obtener instrucciones más detalladas sobre el uso de cuadros de información en tipos de artículos específicos. El contenido del cuadro de información puede incluir spoilers sin marcar, por lo que los lectores que deseen evitarlos también deben evitar los cuadros de información. Los cuadros de información pueden no contener información especulativa, pero los contenidos condicionales (que solo son válidos si un jugador toma decisiones específicas en su juego) están permitidos. Dicho contenido debe agregarse con una advertencia de responsabilidad (condicional) o (condicionalmente) , lo que sea más apropiado; otras anotaciones como "(posiblemente)" no deben usarse. Tabla de contenido Aparecerá automáticamente una tabla de contenido en artículos con un mínimo de cuatro encabezados (a menos que las opciones a continuación lo obliguen). Por defecto, esto se alineará a la izquierda sobre el encabezado de la primera sección. Para forzar una posición TOC (alineada a la izquierda): __TOC__ Para eliminar completamente el TOC de una página: La tabla de contenido puede estar alineada a la derecha, pero solo si es muy larga (más de 15 entradas) y un cuadro de información no está ocupando la esquina superior derecha del artículo (existen raras excepciones). TOC alineado a la derecha que flota junto al texto: Encabezados de sección Use las marcas (dos signos iguales) y (tres signos iguales), como en Section headings , para encerrar encabezados de sección mayor y menor respectivamente. Estos son sinónimos convenientes de las marcas de encabezado < h2 > y < h3 >. Tenga cuidado de nunca usar signos de igual para un encabezado de sección. Ese es un sinónimo del marcado de encabezado < h1 >, que se usa automáticamente por el mecanismo de encabezado de página de la wiki. Reutilizarlo es un mal estilo y una codificación arriesgada. Los encabezados de sección son indicadores de la estructura de su artículo. Hazlos cortos y simples para evitar confusiones. La concisión sin oscuridad en los encabezados es buena puesto que en general puede usar “el”, “la”, “los” y “las”, omitir pronombres innecesarios, y así sucesivamente. No reutilice el título del artículo principal para inscribirlo de nueva cuenta en alguna sección de subtema y derivados menores. La búsqueda de un artículo se agiliza si los encabezados de sección son distintos del título y entre sí. Solo use subtítulos en la “sección de participación” si el tema del artículo ha aparecido en varias entregas de la franquicia. Escriba encabezados de sección en minúsculas, excepto la primera letra de la primera palabra y la primera letra de cualquier nombre propio, lo cual se debe realizar en los siguientes términos: : "Fundación e historia" : "Fundación e Historia" : "Casa Aeducan" : "Casa aeducan" Sección de antecedentes Siempre que sea posible procure no utilizar entradas de códice y en su lugar, proceda a citar textualmente, mediante la utilización del vínculo que corresponde, para así producir un enlace con los antecedentes escritos preexistentes. Si una entrada de códice es la única fuente del historial de antecedentes de un sujeto, intente reformular la información para enfocarse en el sujeto específico y mantener la neutralidad. Imágenes Las imágenes hacen que un artículo sea memorable y/o atractivo, más aún, se puede considerar que éstas logran “hablar” (en sentido figurado), allá en donde el mensaje escrito pudiese confundir al lector, así mismo, se debe tomar en consideración que un conjunto de imágenes mal colocadas o desordenadas pueden restar valor a un artículo y por ende, al elegir la colección que será incorporada, resulta imperativo para el usuario tener en cuenta la ubicación, el tamaño y el ajuste de la iconografía a la sección que se pretende incorporar. Deje que las imágenes fluyan con el texto en lugar de dividirlo. Las imágenes grandes como las capturas de pantalla, deben usar la opción "miniaturas" (ejemplo: ) que muestra imágenes de gran tamaño reducidas a las ya mencionadas miniaturas. Las imágenes generalmente deben estar alineadas a la derecha, ello es así con el objeto de mejorar la forma en que el usuario se impone del contenido del artículo que analiza y a la postre garantizarle un flujo consistente y/o gradual de texto por el margen izquierdo. La opción "miniatura" ejecuta la alineación referida anteriormente de forma predeterminada. Si no se utiliza un cuadro de información en un artículo, se recomienda una imagen alineada a la derecha en la sección principal. Para obtener más información, consulte la Ayuda:Imágenes. Galerías Cuando un artículo tiene muchas imágenes (o podría utilizar más), pero las imágenes en línea puede menoscabar su legibilidad, se recomienda el uso de una sección . Una sección de la galería debe contener un máximo de 12 imágenes. BloodDragonBox.jpg|Caption Collector'sEdition.JPG|Caption Tablas Las tablas deben usar el diseño "daotable" cuando sea posible y deben incluir tan poco formato elaborado como sea posible. Las tablas también se pueden ordenar agregando una clase "sortable clasificable" (usando class="daotable sortable"). | |} Cajas de navegación Las cajas de navegación pueden usarse o estar basadas en (ver Categoría: Plantillas de navegación para obtener una lista de las plantillas disponibles en la wiki). En general, deben colocarse al extremo de un artículo y por encima de las categorías. Cuadros de mensajes del artículo y etiquetas Es posible etiquetar un artículo si se estima necesario revisarlo debido a imprecisiones o mala redacción. Los artículos se clasificarán en una de las categorías de Categoría:Mantenimiento del sitio. Para obtener una lista completa de las plantillas disponibles, consulte Categoría: Plantillas de gestión de artículos. Estructura y formato Según la guía de diseño, los cuadros de mensaje generalmente aparecen en la parte superior de la página después de los enlaces de desambiguación, pero pueden incluirse dentro de una sección. siempre debe estar en la parte superior de la página. * Stub : Cuando un artículo contiene muy poca información y cree que sea posible agregar más. * Section Stub : Cuando el artículo no es un fragmento, pero algunas secciones pueden necesitar una expansión de contenido, proceda a usarle dentro de una sección. * Información faltante : Úselo cuando falta información específica o clave. * Escritura incorrecta o formato erróneo : Cuando un artículo puede requerir una reescritura porque está mal escrito o no cumple con las políticas y pautas vigentes en la wiki hoy por hoy, o bien el artículo tiene problemas de formato en el diseño. * Imagen requerida : Los artículos generalmente se benefician de contener imágenes, sin embargo, si una imagen existente no se adhiere a DA: IMAGE, puede etiquetarla con . Etiquetas dentro del texto * Confirmación : Cuando el material es contradictorio a las experiencias de mayor relevancia y parece estrechamente subjetivo o sospechoso. Úselo solo cuando esté familiarizado con el contenido en cuestión; en caso de duda, agregue una entrada a la página de discusión correspondiente. * Citación : Cuando se requiere una cita (generalmente de un desarrollador de juegos) para respaldar una declaración dentro del artículo. * Aclarando : Si algo es demasiado vago y requiere una mejor explicación. Otros * Mover : Si no está seguro de cómo nombrar el artículo o cree que puede ser impugnado. * Fusionar : Cuando el artículo debe fusionarse con otro y puede eliminarse o usarse como redireccionamiento. * Dividir : Si la página cubre más de un tema y puede beneficiarse de la división (por ejemplo, una sección sería más apropiada como un artículo separado). * Eliminar : Si cree que no se necesita una página sobre un personaje o un tema (por ejemplo, no es notable o debería fusionarse con otro artículo). * Eliminación rápida : Eliminación de página que no requiere revisión, como vandalismo, spam, etcétera. Referencias Cuando se agrega información a un artículo que no es de conocimiento común, debe agregarse una referencia. Esto se puede hacer agregando, Details of reference junto a la información que necesita ser referenciada. Este wiki tiene un conjunto de plantillas de citas que deben usarse al agregar información de fuentes comunes, como los foros de BioWare. Consulte aquí para ver si hay una plantilla que se adapte a sus necesidades. Si usa la misma referencia varias veces dentro de un artículo, puede darle un identificador distinto para que pueda reutilizarse. Utilice Details of reference para la primera referencia. Para todas las referencias posteriores, solo se debe usar . Siempre que agregue una referencia, también debe asegurarse de que la página tenga un encabezado de referencia (consulte las pautas básicas de diseño para el posicionamiento exacto). Bajo este encabezado, la etiqueta debe agregarse para que las referencias se muestren correctamente. Si la sección de referencias es particularmente larga, se debe agregar un cuadro de desplazamiento utilizando la plantilla . Si encuentra un artículo que necesita una referencia, agregue la plantilla junto a la información en cuestión. Categorías Las categorías se deben agregar al final de un artículo; se puede encontrar una lista completa en ( ) . Toman la forma de Category:Categoryname. Todos los artículos deben ser accesibles desde la Categoría: Navegar (Category:Browse), a través de subcategorías. Citaciones Citas principales Este tipo de cita se ve en la parte superior de un artículo. Solo se permite dentro de las páginas principales de búsqueda, páginas de personajes y páginas de tradición. Use antes del cuadro de información. No se deben utilizar extractos del códice como comillas principales para reemplazar el contenido. Sección de cotizaciones Solo las páginas de personajes deben tener citas o intercambios estándar, que solo deben aparecer dentro de la sección "Quotes". Ver DA:CHARACTER para más información. Editar Formato Formatee una cita larga (más de cuatro líneas) como una cita en bloque cursiva, que se sangrará desde ambos márgenes. No encierre la comilla de bloque entre comillas. Para formatear una cita de bloque, no use la marca de sangría wiki ":" - en su lugar, use el elemento HTML . Gramática La gramática es la caja de herramientas de un escritor. No puedes construir buenas oraciones sin saber cómo usar tus herramientas. Dado que un artículo wiki debe ser lo más claro posible para todas las personas que lo leen, los editores deben mantenerse cerca de los estándares correctos de gramática para garantizar una comunicación clara. Uso de mayúsculas Los títulos como arl, ban, teryn o rey comienzan con una letra mayúscula cuando se usan como título (seguido de un nombre): "Rey Maric", no "rey Maric". Cuando se usan genéricamente, deben estar en minúsculas: "Eamon es un arl poderoso". El nombre formal correcto de una oficina se trata como un nombre propio. Por lo tanto: "Cailan es el actual Rey de Ferelden". Las clases solo deben escribirse en mayúscula cuando se usan como un nombre propio, es decir, como el nombre de alguien. ("Guerrero, ve a ser malvado" versus "Ese guerrero es bastante malvado"). Las razas como elfos, humanos y enanos no deben escribirse en mayúscula, excepto cuando se usan como un nombre propio o al comienzo de una oración. Cabe señalar que Qunari no es una raza y debe comenzar con una letra mayúscula, independientemente de cómo esté escrito en Dragon Age: Origins. Títulos de las obras Las letras con el estilo cursivo se usan para los títulos de obras, como libros y juegos. Los títulos de los artículos, capítulos y otras obras cortas no están en cursiva, sino que se incluyen entre comillas dobles. Por ejemplo, escriba en cursiva Dragon Age: The Calling y use comillas si solo se menciona un capítulo. Tiempos gramaticales Como cualquier obra de ficción, las entregas de la serie Dragon Age (independientemente de si son videojuegos, novelas, cómics o cualquier otro material complementario), tienen lugar en un "tiempo presente perpetuo", en el sentido de que sus eventos se desarrollan ante los ojos del jugador/lector, como si estuvieran en el presente, (aunque por ejemplo, las novelas están escritas técnicamente en tiempo pasado). Con los eventos narrados que cambian continuamente del futuro, pasando por el presente y el pasado a medida que avanza cada historia, no hay un "ahora" definitivo en la serie Dragon Age, sino el que cada jugador/lector individual esté presenciando personalmente. Dado que esta wiki se escribió para beneficio de los jugadores y lectores de la serie Dragon Age, por lo tanto, debería facilitar su acceso a sus contenidos al contar los eventos de historias individuales en tiempo presente. Por otro lado, los eventos que condujeron a ellos deben resumirse en tiempo pasado para indicar claramente que tuvieron lugar fuera del plazo de la entrega descrita. El tiempo presente debe usarse para describir la participación de cualquier personaje, objeto inanimado, ubicación, grupo o país en la trama de una entrega particular de la serie Dragon Age, ya sea un videojuego, una novela o un cómic. Además, el tiempo presente debe usarse al escribir sobre el último estado conocido de una entidad que aún no ha sido invalidada por nueva información. El tiempo pasado debe usarse para describir eventos que ocurrieron "fuera de la pantalla", como la historia y los antecedentes de los personajes antes de su presentación en la serie Dragon Age. Los eventos que ocurrieron con un tema en particular entre entregas también deberían contarse en tiempo pasado antes de describir la participación del sujeto en la entrega más reciente en tiempo presente. El tiempo futuro se puede usar a discreción del editor contribuyente siempre que ayude a hacer que el artículo sea más legible. Los artículos de tutorial siempre deben usar el tiempo presente, porque están destinados a leerse en tiempo real a medida que el jugador avanza en un juego. Ocasionalmente, sin embargo, el tiempo futuro puede usarse para advertir al jugador de consecuencias imprevistas sin estropear la trama. Edición de escritura Hemos llegado a la sustancia de un artículo, es decir, las palabras mismas. Cuando editas wikis, eres académico y artista. Tienes que ser preciso, pero también debes ser interesante. Ninguno de los dos puede dominar; tienes que equilibrar hábilmente ambos. Mantén tu escritura concisa. No usar dos palabras donde una sola estará comunicando un mensaje. El hecho de mantener su escritura simple hará que sea fácil de entender y fácil de ampliar. Use oraciones completas siempre que sea posible. Cuando escriba, use la gramática como una caja de herramientas: conozca las reglas, pero solo infórmelas a propósito. Revisa tu ortografía y gramática. No use abreviaturas vulgares y de moda en el argot popular. Escribe como lo harías para un trabajo de clase o un artículo de periódico. Mantenga todos los temas que refiere dentro del alcance del artículo. Lo que eso significa es que no necesitas dar una historia detallada de los enanos en la página sobre Oghren. Considere el título del artículo como su punto de origen y escriba desde esa perspectiva. Utilice la capacidad de la wiki para vincular artículos más detallados o fuentes externas para obtener más información. Evite que las estrategias distraigan de los recorridos. Siempre que sea posible, relegue las estrategias a las páginas de Estrategias y enlácelas desde los tutoriales. Las excepciones a esto incluyen oponentes únicos que solo aparecen en la misión que describe el tutorial y si algo sobre la búsqueda, como un elemento o la topología del campo de batalla, cambia significativamente la estrategia. En el último caso, se prefiere que el tutorial incluya lo que es diferente en la búsqueda y un enlace a la página de estrategia para consideraciones generales. Al escribir páginas de estrategia, considere varios estilos de juego, composiciones para grupo y niveles de dificultad, ya que no habrá una sola forma de lograr la victoria. Escribe desde una perspectiva impersonal. No use "yo". Por ejemplo, no escriba: "De todas las amenazas más allá del velo, pocos demonios son tan insidiosos y engañosamente mortales como el demonio del deseo, que yo sepa". Evite llamar la atención al autor (usted mismo) tanto como sea posible. Se audaz, Si sabe que algo está mal, corríjalo. Si crees que podrías decir algo mejor, escríbelo. Si un artículo tiene una deficiencia evidente, llénelo. Incluso si su primer intento no es dorado, puede arreglarlo más tarde o alguien más lo solucionará por usted. No tengas miedo de equivocarte. Conclusión Todos los artículos se pueden mejorar (incluso este). Seguir estas pautas no garantizará un artículo perfecto la primera vez, pero le dará una vigoridad expresiva más fuerte. En última instancia, es su trabajo como editor ponerle "carne". Ver también Project:Manual of Style/Sample - a sample wiki article Enlaces externos * WoWWiki's Manual of Style, which this MoS is based off * Wikipedia's Manual of Style Categoría:Lineamientos